


Whispers

by Dolimir



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is getting a tad paranoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

X-5s were genetically engineered to have hearing far superior to that of an average human. In fact, his ability to hear a gnat break wind had saved his life more than once. While at Manticore Alec had exploited this ability, using it to listen to the guards who patrolled their hallways and figuring out who might be open to a little free trade. Of course, after three rounds with PsyOps it also made him very aware of the people who shared his surroundings. Despite his freedom and his new life in Terminal City, Alec couldn’t shake the feeling that people were talking behind his back.

Occasionally, he’d walked into a room and catch a glimpse of someone raising an eyebrow at one of their friends as if saying “see,” but no matter how hard he tried he could never catch any sort of verbal exchange to confirm his suspicions. It was making him a tad paranoid.

Alec looked up from his report to see Max entering the war room. He smiled, knowing that the next few minutes were going to be filled with verbal sparring and it took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to start bouncing on his toes.

As if feeling his energy radiate across the cavernous room, Max looked up and caught his gaze. A brief smile flit across her beautiful features, just before she rolled her eyes.

Challenge accepted.

As Max sauntered across the room, Alec couldn’t help but feel like the whole room was buzzing and yet he couldn’t hear a single whisper.


End file.
